


Direct Talk: Egao Jōshō

by VNVdarkangel



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, HthaN-worldline, TV News, indicated relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 05:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26347495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VNVdarkangel/pseuds/VNVdarkangel
Summary: Transscript of a tv program featuring Egao Jōshō (Nico's and Tsubasa's Idol agency)
Relationships: Kira Tsubasa/Kousaka Honoka, Nishikino Maki/Yazawa Nico
Comments: 14
Kudos: 12





	Direct Talk: Egao Jōshō

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [How to Handle a Nico](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11966871) by [Ryqoshay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryqoshay/pseuds/Ryqoshay). 



(show title “Direct Talk” scrolls over the screen and fades into a collage of various idol concerts)

SPEAKER

Tonight on “Direct Talk” - a newly formed idol agency takes on the big names with a very unique weapon.

(a tv-studio with the show’s title emblazed on the floor. a well-dressed and groomed male presenter steps towards the camera)

PRESENTER

Good evening and welcome to Direct Talk, the program where we talk to the ones shaping the modern Japan.

Tonight, we’re diving into the idol industry. Idols, either manufactured or self-made have been a staple of our entertainment history for decades. With their bright smiles and positive messaging, they sell a dream of a better tomorrow to their fans, creating an industry with its own code and rules, obeyed both by those on in the spotlight and the controllers in the board rooms.

Now, a new idol agency in Tokyo’s focal point for otaku and idol culture, Akihabara, attempts to upset the status quo by throwing out the rulebook. Headed by two former members of the most successful pioneer groups of High School Idols and winners of Love Live, can they accomplish where others failed? And just how important has their abandonment of an old set of guidelines been for their success?

Follow us as we go behind the scenes and talk to the women running this new agency, Egao Jōshō.

(outside a small office building in Akihabara off Main street. the sounds of arcades, traffic and crosswalk bird, give a unique soundscape, a man in casual dress with a microphone addresses the camera)

REPORTER

I’m standing outside the offices of Egao Jōshō In Akihabara. In this unassuming building history might as well be made, let’s go in and meet those that make it happen.

(the camera follows him as he goes up the stairs to the second floor, ignoring the elevator. he opens a door with the lettering _Egao Jōshō_ and steps inside. he is greeted by a young woman in glasses)

KOIZUMI HANAYO

Welcome to Egao Jōshō. I’m Koizumi Hanayo and I’m going to be showing you around today.

(polite bows are exchanged)

KOIZUMI HANAYO

Please this way.

(they walk through a series of hallways to an open space with a few desks and a sofa. In the sofa, Yazawa Nico and Kira Tsubasa are sitting)

YAZAWA NICO

Welcome, I’m Yazawa Nico and this is

(she points to her left)

KIRA TSUBASA

And I’m Kira Tsubasa.

REPORTER

It is a pleasure to meet you as a fan of both A-RISE and µ’s, it is an honor to speak to you today.

Yazawa-san

YAZAWA NICO

Nico if you would.

REPORTER

Nico then. You’re the founder of Egao Jōshō, from what we know, you started this agency after the agency where you were signed found out that you were dating and fired you, is that correct?

YAZAWA NICO

Simplified, yes. I had been in the relationship for some time but could not go public due to the _rules_. And all it took was one former fan who who had a personal grudge to take one picture and spread it on the internet to end my career.

REPORTER

And you started this agency as a response to it, was it something you had in mind earlier?

YAZAWA NICO

Defiantly not. Running my own business had never been high on my list of things to do. I’ve loved idols since I was small, I had to opportunity and privilege to be part of one of the most successful school idol groups with µ’s before striking out on my own. To be honest, after I was dropped by the agency I was devastated. It took the combined efforts of my partner and my friends to make me even consider doing this.

REPORTER

And for you Kira-san?

KIRA TSUBASA

I was with A-RISE at the time, but like Nico, I have a private secret. I heard about the idea through the grapevine and decided that I wanted to partner up with Nico in the venture. My friends in A-RISE fully supported my decision and even signed on with us when we had all our paperwork and location in order.

REPORTER

What about the name?

YAZAWA NICO

An idol’s main job is to make their fans smile. It is really that simple, and we want to be that rising smile that carries you through a hard day and makes you happy.

NICO-NII

Nico-Nico-Nii, I'll Nico Nii your heart! I'm Yazawa Nico-Nico, and I'll put a smile in your heart! Remember, I'm Nico-Ni, and I love-Nico you!

YAZAWA NICO

See, I made you smile. For Idols there is no greater purpose or reward. A smile.

KIRA TSUBASA

We are of course a business and businesses exist to make money. We have investors that expect a return on their investment, but our aim is to be successful without compromising what sets us apart.

REPORTER

What is your _secret_ weapon against the other agencies? I mean apart from your combined fame.

YAZAWA NICO & KIRA TSUBASA

We tossed out the rulebook.

_[COMMERCIAL BREAK]_

(an office area with several small cubicles containing desks and multiple chairs, the reporter comes into view. Koizumi Hanayo is standing next to him)

REPORTER

Welcome back to _Direct Talk_.

An idol agency is only as good as its staff and the talent signed to it. With me, I have Koizumi Hanayo who serves as the agency primary idol scout and researcher. From what I hear you are still in university studying for a business major, so you help out in those aspects too?

KOIZUMI HANAYO

Yes, that is correct. I’ve loved idols my whole life and I have been lucky enough to belong to µ’s during my first year of high school. On the days I intern here, my main responsibility is to keep Nico-ch.. ehh Yazawa-san and Kira-san appraised about new and interesting talent. I also handle the economy side of things before we get it checked by an accounting firm.

REPORTER

How do you determine if a group or idol should be considered for signing?

KOIZUMI HANAYO

You could say it’s a feeling. We also consider their connection to their fans, the quality of their material and performances. There are lots of factors, but one of the most important things is their ability to make the audience smile. We also attend concerts and meet-n-greet events.

REPORTER

Do you create idol groups too?

KOIZUMI HANAYO

No, we don’t believe that throwing strangers together just to fit a preset image is a good approach to being an idol. You need to feel it in your heart. Because if you are not happy, how can you make other people happy?

REPORTER

A very good point indeed. Thank you, Koizumi-san.

KOIZUMI HANAYO

You’re welcome.

(the camera pans away from Koizumi Hanayo and centers on the reporter)

REPORTER

Of course, Egao Jōshō faces stiff competition from the other agencies in Japan and specifically Tokyo.

With groups popping up from both established agencies and the underground circuit, having a commonly agreed on set of rules has been the norm for years. Working against that and challenging the status quo has made Egao Jōshō a target for skepticism and ridicule among the competition and also other established Idol groups.

(a busy street in Tokyo)

INTERVIEWER

We’re going to ask people their opinion about some of the rules of the idol business. First up is: Should Idols be allowed to date?

MAN #1

Defiantly not. They are a product and should do as they are told. Tradition is important.

WOMAN #1

Of course. You can’t just turn off love. We’re having a population crisis as it is in this country.

YOUTH #1

It doesn’t really matter to me. I mean sure, if I learn that Karin-chan has a boyfriend, I’ll be sad, but I’m just one of her fans.

INTERVIEWER

Our next question: Should an idols personal life be controlled by their agency?

WOMAN #2

It’s the norm in the business isn’t it? I mean, they need to keep fit and not use drugs.

YOUTH #2

No. I wouldn’t want anyone to control me like that.

YOUTH #3

Nah. It would be like you’re working all the time, you need to able to chill with friends from time to time.

INTERVIEWER

And out final question: Are the rules of the idol industry out of date for a modern Japan?

YOUTH #4

I think so. I mean I get it why they’re there, but… there is just so much more online these days.

MAN #2

Of course not. You need to keep the youth contained so they don’t bring more shame onto their families than just their career.

MAN #3

We need to move with the times. Tradition is important, but we must not lose sight of our homelands future.

(back in the offices of Egao Jōshō)

REPORTER

As you can see, opinions are divided on the topic. We sat down with Yazawa Nico and Kira Tsubasa to talk about their thoughts when they threw out the rulebook and about the future.

(back with the sofa)

REPORTER

Yazawa-s… ehh Nico. Can you tell us how it all happened?

YAZAWA NICO

As we said earlier, my agency found out that I was dating because of a leaked snapshot of a personal moment after a concert. I didn’t deny it, so they fired me. I went home and felt like anyone does after being fired. But unbeknownst to me, my friends were already on the case to save me. A petition was going to reinstate my contract, my fans were very vocal supporters, but I knew that it would not be enough.

REPORTER

Was it then that the idea was born?

YAZAWA NICO

Actually no. I was resigned that my idol days were over, when a friend suggested that if the industry has rules that don’t work with you, start out on your own.

REPORTER

Who was it, if I may ask?

YAZAWA NICO

Eli Ayase of µ’s. I was sharing a flat with her girlfriend at the time. But I wasn’t convinced, running a business was a completely alien thought to me. I had no idea about how. But they offered to help me with their experience of running a restaurant.

REPORTER

What happened then?

YAZAWA NICO

Someone was willing to invest in the idea. I suddenly didn’t feel that it was impossible and began to seriously consider the idea. But it was late so I spend the rest of that evening with those close me while I was mulling over it in my head. Unknown to be, the grapevine was active and the next day I got my first member of staff, Koizumi Hanayo. The next offer that came as a business partner. Tsubasa called me and asked if I wanted one. I said yes. And with Tsubasa came our first signees too. Everything was happening so fast. I went from another ditched idol one day to the founder of a company that would challenge the norms of our industry, supported by friends that I trust, the next. Quite the ride.

REPORTER

Kira-san, you were the one to contact Yazawa-san about being her business partner. How had you learned about this?

KIRA TSUBASA

My partner keeps an eye on thing related so when she told me that Nico was considering starting her own agency, I could not let that opportunity pass me by. Little did I know that my dear partner had coloured the information a bit extra so that I would be interested. But it did line up with other thought that had been going around in A-RISE so we took the jump. We both knew firsthand was the industry was like and we had been hindered by those rules, so when we opened it was obvious to us that we had to go our own way. Create an agency that we would want to join.

YAZAWA NICO

In comparison to how it all came together with investment capital and staff, the ins and out of getting a business established in the practical sense was a bit more tedious. Forms for this and that. I was very happy to have friends that had gone through this recently since it helped me, but things take time to get done properly.

REPORTER

Very true. Apart from the management of Idols and Idol groups you also work together with a variety of learning institutions around the greater Tokyo area?

YAZAWA NICO

That’s correct. As a way of giving back to the community we have started a program where we come out to idol clubs help them with song, choreography, composition and fitness training. We call it _Pro bono schola idoli_.

KIRA TSUBASA

It is a great opportunity for us to get to know new and upcoming idols and for them to get professional advice. Everyone at Egao is required to put in time for that activity. It is actually one of the few rules we have. Give back to the community.

REPORTER

It is certainly and interesting concept. Could you give me some advice then?

(Yazawa Nico and Kira Tsubasa exchange looks)

YAZAWA NICO & KIRA TSUBASA

Of course.

(montage of the reporter going through dance steps, singing and posing. The segment concludes with a small performance by the reporter.)

REPORTER

With my new career firmly started, back to the studio.

(a tv-studio with the show’s title emblazed on the floor. a well-dressed and groomed male presenter stands in frame)

PRESENTER

That certainly put a smile on my face. You might ask, is the idol industry changing? Is there a more humane way of working for idols? On the whole, sadly no, The industry is set in their ways, but the arrival of Egao Jōshō has had an impact not the least in the public reaction to their activities and their signed idols. Many attests to that the idols seem more _real_ than fabricated groups or voice cast. They are real people with real feelings, and this connects them to their fans in a very special way. But they never forget one thing.

To smile.

That’s all for this edition of _Direct Talk_. Have a continued great evening.

(the presenter bows as the studio around him turns to black)

**Author's Note:**

> Direct Talk is a program on NHK World.
> 
> The Birth of Egao Jōshō takes place in the chapters "Another door opens" and "Idle Idol". An expansion of the "Pro bono schola idoli" is exapnded upon un my work "Idol trainer"


End file.
